


Living In The Memories

by QuietReader25



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friendship, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Past Character Death, Sad, Short One Shot, finally used that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietReader25/pseuds/QuietReader25
Summary: Magnus and Lorenzo talk about their husbands.





	Living In The Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people,
> 
> So this is my first hurt no comfort work.
> 
> The idea came to me not long after the show ended.
> 
> I don’t think it’s as sad as I thought it would be but ah well.
> 
> Hope you like it

Magnus wasn’t sure how it happened.

Lorenzo had popped round to his loft one time, asking for advice and it had slowly developed into a once a week meet up where Magnus and Lorenzo would talk about the latest gossip - mostly about their Shadowhunters.

Magnus had been happy that his once enemy now turned friend had found love and had found it even more amusing at the way Lorenzo was completely infatuated with Andrew and vice versa.

Magnus would swear on his immortal life that he did not cry at their wedding.

“How was your wedding anniversary?” Magnus asked as Lorenzo sat down next to him. They had decided to go on a walk through Central Park, deciding to sit on a bench that gave them a god view of the sun that was slowly beginning to set.

“It was good,” Lorenzo replied, “nothing big just a small meal. I did Andrew’s favourite.”

“Not Alec’s stew,” Magnus said in mock horror. 

It had been shortly after the wedding when Alec had got a call from Andrew, who sounded as if he was an the verge of a panic attack. It turned out that Lorenzo had asked him on a date and he was freaking out over what to do.

Ever the cool headed Shadowhunter, Alec had suggested a double date at their loft which Andrew agreed to.

Alec had then disappeared into the kitchen only to emerge 3 hours later, covered in flour and with a sprig of radish in his hair, with a pot of his infamous stew. 

Much to Magnus’ horror, Alec had insisted on serving it to their guests, claiming he had got the recipe right this time.

Magnus didn’t have time to quickly magic it into something more edible because the doorbell had gone, Alec quickly opening it to their guests.

Surprisingly, Andrew had taken towards the stew, declaring there and then that it was the best meal he’d ever had.

Lorenzo, despite the look on his face, had agreed.

Only to be sick in the plant pot moments later.

Lorenzo laughed next to Magnus, clearly remembering. “Oh god no. I am not, no matter how much I love Andrew, going through that again.”

They both laughed before falling into comfortable silence, gazing into the distance.

Lorenzo then gazed at Magnus, noticing how he twisted his wedding ring on his finger, almost subconsciously, the Lightwood family symbol engraved in the silver surface.

He looked down at his own ring, the silver band sparkling in the dying rays of sunlight, still as new as the day when Andrew gave it him.

Without looking up, he asked sadly, tears gathering in his eyes, “do you miss him?”

Magnus kept his gaze fixed on the distance, tears streaming down his face. “Everyday.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Please leave comments.
> 
> I’m also working on another work that’s gonna be really long so if anyone has any advise it would be really appreciated.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
